


Однажды во сне

by BillieQuiet, Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieQuiet/pseuds/BillieQuiet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: У всех соулмейтов была связь, которая соединяла их и в человеческом обличии, даже после того, как они перестали быть межзвёздным веществом. Некоторые соулмейты могли ощущать чувства друг друга, даже находясь на другом конце земного шара. Другие могли обмениваться мыслями. Некоторые получали смутное ощущение того, чем занимаются их соулмейты время от времени.А Леонард? Сны.





	Однажды во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once Upon A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637043) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 



> Billie Quiet — бета.
> 
> Переведено в рамках Russian Coldflash Week-2018. День 1 — Соулмейты.

      — Думаю, сегодня мы встретились, — сказал его соулмейт, пропуская сквозь длинные пальцы холодную траву, пробивающуюся из-под тающего прошлогоднего снега. Несмотря на прохладу и осенний цвет листьев, ни одному из них не было холодно.  
  
      Невозможные каре-зелёные глаза оторвались от лесной подстилки и взметнулись к его лицу. Проснувшись, Леонард никогда не мог вспомнить, как выглядел его соулмейт, но каждый раз думал, что должен сделать это, раз природа наградила того такими глазами. Как надежда, весна и новые начинания. Леонард был слишком стар, слишком сломлен для новых начинаний, но возможно, только возможно, его соулмейт мог научить его парочке вещей, касающихся перемен.  
  
      — Ты сделал мне больно, — сказал его соулмейт, прижимая ладонь к животу. Он был высоким и гибким. Лен потянулся и накрыл ладонь соулмейта своей, а затем поцеловал его рёбра. Его соулмейт вздохнул, отчасти облегчённо, отчасти радуясь такой близости.  
  
      Он откинулся на траву, и Леонард наклонился к нему.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе. Я не из хороших парней, — он убрал руку с рёбер соулмейта только для того, чтобы обвести контур его розовых губ. У его соулмейта были красивые губы. Леонард любил целовать их. Когда-нибудь, думал он, он поцелует своего соулмейта не во сне. Этого он не заслужил, но в то же время хотел больше всего на свете. — Я делаю плохие вещи, малыш, — сказал он своему соулмейту. — И я не собираюсь прекращать.  
  
      — Даже ради меня, — ответил его соулмейт. Не вопросительно, не умоляюще, не отчаянно. Просто констатировал факт. Он схватил руку Леонарда и нежно поцеловал его ладонь. — Даже ради своего соулмейта.  
  
      — Я никогда не говорил, что заслуживаю тебя, — заметил Леонард. И это было правдой. — Я вор и лжец, и я причиняю людям боль и обкрадываю их. Когда я найду тебя… Я буду красть, лгать, причинять боль и убивать, чтобы ты остался со мной.  
  
      — Вау, — фыркнул его соулмейт. — Как заставить парня почувствовать себя особенным, — после этих слов он замолчал, чем встревожил Лена. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это.  
  
      Леонард, следуя зову сирен, накрыл губы соулмейта своими. Сначала это всегда было похоже на удар током, а потом появлялся вкус кофе и взбитых сливок. Он любил это. Любил вкус своего соулмейта. Любил чувствовать своего соулмейта, понимать, как сильно они подходят друг другу. Любил, насколько его соулмейт был лучше, чем он. Слишком хороший, слишком ценный, слишком добрый и, определённо, слишком молодой для Леонарда, но всё равно его.  
  
      Леонард никогда не смог бы отказаться от этого, даже если бы у него была возможность дать его соулмейту шанс найти кого-то, достойного его любви.  
  
      — Я не могу ничего обещать, — сказал Леонард в губы своего соулмейта, чья рука лежала на его плече, нога обвивала бедро, а сам он готов был утащить Леонарда обратно в рай.  
  
      — Я твой, — почти отчаянно ответил его соулмейт. — Тебе не нужно причинять никому боль, чтобы я был с тобой. Я никуда не уйду. Только… только, пожалуйста, больше не делай мне больно.  
  
      Леонард зажмурился. Он никогда не хотел причинить боль своему соулмейту, уж точно не физическую. Он никогда не хотел стать своим отцом, который дарил собственным детям синяки и шрамы. Он просто не мог стать им.  
  
      — Я не хотел, — сказал он. — Я бы хотел не делать этого, — он прижался лбом ко лбу своего соулмейта. — Малыш, — прошептал он, — я не могу вспомнить, как ты выглядишь, когда просыпаюсь.  
  
      Его соулмейт грустно вздохнул, принимая его слова.  
  
      — Я тоже. Иначе я бы рассказал тебе сегодня.  
  
      Леонард почувствовал, как снег под ними тает. Его соулмейт словно стал отдаляться.  
  
      Он просыпался.  
  
      Леонард хватался за сон, стараясь оставаться в нём, но ему хватило времени лишь на быстрое «Я тебя люблю», а потом он проснулся в своей кровати.  
  
      Леонард Снарт не открывал глаза, стараясь вспомнить и сохранить в памяти каждую деталь, которую он знал о своём соулмейте. Низкий или высокий? Толстый или худой? Каштановые волосы? Чёрные? Женщина? Мужчина? Агендер? Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но всё было размыто. Тень в рамке, где должен быть его соулмейт.  
  
      В отвратительном расположении духа он выбрался из кровати и направился в ледяной душ. Это было хреново, но эмоции были не лучше. Да и вся эта херня с соулмейтами тоже. Разве это не ужасно — быть подсознательно привязанным к другой части своей души? Эссенция межзвёздного газа и звёздной пыли, которая была в том же месте, что и его собственная эссенция, прежде чем они стали людьми? У всех соулмейтов была связь, которая соединяла их и в человеческом обличии, даже после того, как они перестали быть межзвёздным веществом. Некоторые соулмейты могли испытывать чувства друг друга, даже находясь на другом конце земного шара. Другие могли обмениваться мыслями. Некоторые получали смутное ощущение того, чем занимаются их соулмейты время от времени.   
  
      А Леонард? Сны. Он разделял сны со своим соулмейтом, и это, блядь, было слишком. Леонард и сны? Не лучшие друзья. Даже не смутные, далёкие друзья-друзей-друзей. Ни один из компаньонов или сообщников Леонарда не видел сны. У них были цели награбить как можно больше. И только Леонард страдал от унизительности снов, полных надежды, любви и желания.  
  
      Он сжал ладони в кулаки и прижал их к стене в ванной, отделанной кафельной плиткой. Кожу покалывало от холода, а член героически пытался вжаться в тело. Это было наказанием. « _Вспомни его_ , — умолял он своё сознание, своё тело, своё сердце. —  _Кем бы он, чёрт возьми, ни был, вспомни его_ ». Но ничего не было. Только отголоски ощущений. Он чувствовал себя полным, довольным и, может быть, даже, блядь,  _прощённым_ …  
  
      Он замер. Прощённым за что?  
  
      —  _Ты сделал мне больно_.  
  
      Голос ворвался в голову Леонард так внезапно и без предупреждения, что он чуть не упал. Ему пришлось опереться о стену.  
  
      Этот голос был почти знакомым. Леонард сделал ему больно? Своему соулмейту? Ну, это совсем не помогало: из-за него только что целый ёбаный  _поезд_  сошёл с рельсов. Он ограбил музей! Он сделал больно чёртовой тонне людей.  
  
      Леонард зарычал.  
  
      — Ты теряешь контроль, Снарт, — резко осадил он себя. — Соберись. Что ты вообще будешь делать со своим соулмейтом? Спрячешь его в свою коллекцию произведений искусства?  
  
      Но его соулмейт был таким же бесценным, хрупким и красивым, как и любая картина, он был уверен. Было что-то ещё: он думал, что почти мог почувствовать ладонь соулмейта в своей, но ощущение прошло так же быстро, как появилось. Невозможно определить.  
  
      Он попытался отвлечься на что-то другое. На этого Флэша, например…  
  
      —  _Я твой_.  
  
      Невозможные каре-зелёные глаза.  
  
      —  _Пожалуйста, больше не делай мне больно_.  
  
      Этот блядский голос.  
  
      Леонард выключил воду и чуть не поскользнулся, выбираясь из душевой кабинки.  
  
      Ёбаный Флэш был его ёбаным  _соулмейтом_.  
  
      Он долго сверлил тяжёлым взглядом своё отражение в зеркале. Прошли годы, прежде чем уголок его губ дёрнулся.  
  
      — Подходит, — прорычал он самому себе. — Соулмейт преступника — ненаглядный герой.  
  
      Герой, о котором… никто не знал? В которого никто не верил? Да, он проводил расследование. Был один блог, в котором говорилось о возможных появлениях, но не очень много. Почему? Герой заслуживает последователей, правильно?  
  
      Но не просто какой-то там герой.   
  
      Его соулмейт заслуживал восхваления. Он заслуживал почитания, уважения и всех остальных чертовски хороших вещей на этой планете.  
  
      Леонард вернулся в спальню, чувствуя себя расслабленным и готовым, несмотря на то, что дрожал от холода.  
  
      Он собирался выманить своего соулмейта и показать всему городу, что Флэш существует и защищает  _любимых_  жителей Централ-Сити. Он заставит людей влюбиться в героя.  
  
      Точно так же, как влюбился Леонард.  
  


***

  
  
      — Зачем ты сделал это? — сломлено и грустно прошептал его соулмейт. — Я не хотел этого.  
  
      Леонард запустил ладонь в густые каштановые волосы. Невозможные каре-зелёные глаза взглянули на него.  
  
      — Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы люди знали о твоих поступках, малыш.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы люди знали, что я существую.  
  
      — Нет, хочешь. Или хотел бы.  
  
      Послышался вздох, и Леонард опустился ниже, чтобы прижать своего уставшего соулмейта к себе. Тот уложил утомлённую голову на грудь Леонарда.  
  
      — Публичность — это хорошо. Со всеми этими мета, носящимися туда-сюда и создающими проблемы, хорошо иметь кого-то, кто мог быть защищать город.  
  
      С губ его соулмейта сорвался смешок.  
  
      — Насколько хреново говорить это?  
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь.  
  
      — Ты сделал это… чтобы помочь мне?  
  
      — Да, малыш.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты сделал мне больно?  
  
      — Потому что я плохой парень, — пробормотал Лен в волосы своего соулмейта. — Часть моей работы — убедиться, что город нуждается в тебе. Дать людям повод обожать тебя. Дать тебе кого-то, с кем нужно бороться.  
  
      — Я не хочу бороться с тобой, — соулмейт Леонарда запутался руками его в рубашке и только сильнее вцепился в неё. — Я хочу видеть тебя, просыпаясь, и каждый день говорить самому себе сотни разных причин, по которым я люблю тебя.  
  
      — Ты не можешь сделать этого даже во сне, малыш, — сказал Леонард.  
  
      Как жаль, подумал он, что кто-то такой милый, добрый и благородный, как его соулмейт, должен навсегда застрять с ним. Леонард был недостаточно хорош для него.  
  
      Но ничего исправить уже нельзя, и Леонард всё равно не смог бы отказаться от него, будь у него возможность. Он был полной противоположностью своего соулмейта, а вдобавок ещё и эгоистичным.   
  
      — Я могу, — вскинулся его соулмейт.  
  
      — Врёшь, — ответил Леонард.  
  
      Его соулмейт воспринял это как вызов, и Леонард должен был предвидеть это.  
  
      Последняя причина, которую он услышал перед тем, как проснуться после пятидесятисекундного комплимента, была «Я люблю, как сильно ты любишь свою младшую сестру», и после этого он уставился в потолок.  
  
      Он долго пялился в него.  
  
      — Я ненавижу, что я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут, — сказал он своего соулмейту, который больше не был с ним. — И я ненавижу, что ты даже не знаешь, кто я такой.  
  


***

  
  
      Причинение боли друзьям своего соулмейта, в этом случае, относилось, скорее, к разряду «собери их всех».  
  
      Но теперь он хотя бы знал имя своего соулмейта. Остальное не имело значения.  
  
      Даже то, что его соулмейт был невероятно зол и так сверкал глазами, словно собирался убить Леонарда.  
  
      — Барри Аллен, — промурчал Леонард, — теперь ты мне веришь?  
  
      — Верю? — прорычал Барри. — Чему верю?  
  
      — Тому, что я преступник и лжец, — Барри дёрнулся, и долгую минуту он выглядел запутавшимся. Потом это выражение превратилось в постепенное понимание, а затем в ужас. — И я причиняю людям боль и обкрадываю их.  
  
      — Я… — Барри, его соулмейт, тяжело сглотнул и споткнулся, едва устояв на заметно дрожащих ногах. — Я знаю тебя. Я знаю тебя, но этого… этого не может быть…  
  
      Леонард почувствовал приближение смерти, вдохнул и оказался скован тяжёлыми цепями, тянувшими его вниз, в океан потери, топившими его.  
  
      Этого не могло быть.  
  
      Его соулмейт не проявил и капли того прощения, которое дарил Леонарду в их снах. Нет. Барри выглядел так, будто жизнь предала его. Шутка вселенной.  
  
      И Леонард почувствовал, как мир рассыпается на части.  
  
      Его соулмейт не хотел его. Да и с чего бы Барри хотеть его? Барри был героем, а Леонард — преступником, который угрожал и причинял боль его друзьям. Ох, Леонард… о чём ты думал?  
  
      Под кожу пробирался холод.  
  
      Ненависть разливалась рекой.  
  
      Барри попятился назад…  
  
      А потом Леонарда целовали, и он забыл, как дышать, сердце забыло, как биться, а в голове не осталось ни одной мысли.  
  
      — Это  _ты_ , — прошептал Барри в его губы. Его ладони в красных кожаных перчатках сжимали парку Леонарда. — Господи, наконец-то это  _ты_. Почему я не мог вспомнить? Эти глаза незабываемы, — он прижался к губам Леонарда в очередном жарком поцелуе, едва не всхлипывая. — Скажи это. Пожалуйста. Так, как всегда говоришь.  
  
      — Малыш, — начал Леонард, пытаясь сказать Барри быть более конкретным, но тот прижался к нему из-за одного этого слова и издал звук наслаждения и боли куда-то в подбородок Лена. — Малыш, — повторил он ещё раз, мурлыча, два слога, полные любви, нежности и собственнической гордости. Барри вздохнул и устроил голову на плече Леонарда. — Малыш, — повторил он последний раз низким, глубоким голосом, — поцелуй меня ещё раз.  
  
      — Сам поцелуй, — поддразнил Барри.  
  
      — С радостью.  
  


***

  
  
      — Я счастлив, — сказал его соулмейт, вглядываясь в закат. У подножия холма, на котором они расположились, растянулся мегаполис. Позади них были осенний лес и белые цветы, укрытые снегом. Сами они сидели на сухой зелёной земле.  
  
      Его соулмейт вздохнул и закрыл глаза, просыпаясь добровольно и без борьбы. Совсем не похоже на те разы, когда они изо всех сил старались остаться во сне ещё чуть-чуть.  
  
      Леонард проснулся, чувствуя, как Барри Аллен целует его в губы.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — пробормотал Барри с ужасным утренним дыханием и растрёпанными волосами, тёмными и замутнёнными от недавнего пробуждения глазами.  
  
      Леонард не изменил бы ровным счётом ничего. Не считая дыхания.  
  
      — Когда ты успел съесть скунса?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Почисть зубы, малыш, а потом поцелуй меня.  
  
      Барри застонал и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Раскомандовался.  
  
      — Ты любишь меня.  
  
      Наступила пауза, которую услышал весь мир. Они ещё не говорили этого вслух.  
  
      Барри почти бесстрашно наклонился к нему и поцеловал в нос.  
  
      — Ага, — согласился он, — я люблю тебя. А ты меня любишь?  
  
      — А кому это интересно? — проворчал он. Барри нахмурился. — Люблю, малыш. Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Так сильно, что иногда казалось, что это невозможно.  
  
      И всё-таки вот они. А жизнь… Жизнь была не такой плохой.  
  
      Совсем не плохой.


End file.
